youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KonekoKitten
|username = UC70e3k6MKx1ryCJ6fyGnfKg |image = Koneko.jpg |style = Gaming |join date = January 11, 2018 |vids = 1 |update = |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Brian (born ), better known online as KonekoKitten, is an American YouTube personality who produces mostly Roblox gaming content. About Brian was born in Virginia, United States. Like many other YouTubers, he changed to a family/child-friendly YouTube after making YouTube their full-time job. In a Q&A hosted on Twitter but answered on YouTube, Brian confirmed that he is pansexual. He also confirmed that he is a furry (their profile picture is their fursona as stated by Brian in the past). Brian came out as transgender, however chose to revert this decision and continue identifying as a male.https://twitter.com/KonekoKittenYT/status/1206699722347597826. On YouTube, KonekoKitten is well known for their Roblox RoBeats! videos and maps (no longer playing as said by Brian in the video "being a roblox YouTuber gets me get BULLIED �� ").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9yaWPU7TM8 History Before KonekoKitten gained a huge following, Brian primarily uploaded Minecraft content. During that time, his YouTube name was KittenPlaysMC. He also used to upload facecam commentary videos but decided that drama should not be the primary focus of his channel. The video that garnered traction for his YouTube channel was "fortnite, but made by 12 year olds on roblox", posted at the beginning of Summer of 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS2jNIp5fek KonekoKitten once collaborated with a small, now inactive/gone, YouTuber named GigaJelly. During the Summer of 2019, Brian received an opportunity to join the official Roblox Video Stars Program after contacting Roblox about his channel. He was told that he fulfilled all criteria but was unable to officially be invited unless he removed all videos negatively portraying other players and Roblox YouTubers (drama-related videos), as it was against the Roblox Video Stars Program's interests (they had linked to some videos as an example). In order to reach a final decision, he created a video generally describing the situation, and asking his viewers if they should comply with the criteria to join or not join.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkg9glwJ9qs In a later video, Brian stated that he was able to communicate with the lead of the program, where they discussed the contract(s) and other confidential items concerning the program. Brian left with an agreement where Roblox would review the content of his videos, with Roblox reaching back to further discuss the program. However, instead of this occurring, three weeks of no communication with Roblox followed. During these three weeks, Brian decided to not join the program to prevent a "content lock" on his YouTube channel, not wanting a corporation to control what YouTube videos he uploaded.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1InKib4FAQ8 Personal Life KonekoKitten has a brother, who also owns a YouTube channel named Seeya (formerly Seeyabo0bs). Alternative Channels Second Channel KonekoKitten has a second YouTube account under the name KonekoTalks (now inactive). Third Channel KonekoKitten also has a third channel called "Koneko". He claims that he will still upload on his channel, and upload other games other than just Roblox content, in a similar way to how he does it on his Roblox channel. Recently, Brian has been uploading a lot of Minecraft (specifically Hypixel Skyblock) on this channel. Koneko Demonetized Shortly after uploading his first video, Koneko was no longer monetized, meaning he could not receive ad revenue. On his main channel, Brian posted a video on how and why, which ended up being due to putting the wrong AdSense when making the channel. The channel was renamed "THIS CHANNEL IS DEAD GO SUB TO THE NEW ONE", and Brian made a new channel under the same name as before. Trivia *The way Brian and his brother found Roblox was by misspelling 'robots' in the Google search bar. *Brian is constantly called a Flamingo clone, despite Flamingo being very good friends with them, following them on Twitter and there being no beef between them. *Brian has been playing Roblox since 2008. His first account was named bigboyz567, owned by both his brother and Brian himself. *Brian described Bacon Pizza as being the best pizza ever in the world. *In a recent video, Brian stated that he was “arrested” for truancy in high school for trying to escape school with his friends, but was not old enough to do so (in Florida, 18 is the minimum age to legally not attend school; they were 16) (instead of being sent to jail, they are only put in handcuffs, sat in a cop car, and had to talk to the principal).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSFemVxh3z0 *He used to work at Subway.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrlCLwnoHhs *Brian's most viewed video got 2 people's Roblox usernames to get reset.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27tbQAFYRDE *Brian is twins with Chase, one of his family members.https://youtu.be/h1DIuF_XybE?t=85 **Brain is the odd one in his family. References Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers